The Lost Secrets of Mountainclan
by LittleStrayCat24
Summary: A long lost clan called Mountainclan still survives, but has misplaced the true meaning of a clan. They live with no warrior code, no leader, no medicine cat, no Starclan. Until three young apprentices discover the truth and change their clan's future as these warrior cats know it.


Mountainclan Cat List:

Apprentices

Starpaw – white tom with blue-grey eyes

Riverpaw – silver black and white tabby she cat with green eyes

Sootpaw – Black and grey tom

Mousepaw – small brown tom kit

Warriors

Blueflower – black and white she cat with deep blue eyes

Blackwhisker – black tom

Gingerstripe – skinny ginger tabby tom

Greyfur – Old grey she cat

Halfhead – straggly brown tom with half a face

Flamepelt – dark orange she cat

Decider (sort of leader)

Stoneclaw – old dark grey tom

"Look, you're supposed to teach us fighting, not jumping!" Sootpaw protested while Greyfur tried to teach the apprentices attacking leaps.

She growled and clawed at a root in the grass with her ragged claw.

"You think I know the way? I'm too old to be teaching apprentices anyway. Go ask Flamepelt." She padded off with her slight limp in one paw.

"She's right, Greyfur is way too old to be practicing fighting with us anyway," Riverpaw meowed, examining a leaf closely and sniffing it.

"Aww, Flamepelt is so mean," Sootpaw went on. 'I don't wanna be trained by her today."

"Look, why don't we go and try a little bit of hunting now?" Starpaw suggested. "I'm sure Flamepelt wouldn't want to be training us right now anyway."

"But Mousepaw's too little!" Riverpaw and Sootpaw exclaimed at the same time.

"We'll leave him behind then," Starpaw decided. "Greyfur's a 180 moon old warrior, Mousepaw's a 1 moon old apprentice, the clan's divided into just warriors and apprentices and I know we're all sick of it, but now let's go hunting."

Sootpaw and Riverpaw followed him into the trees, careful not to trip on the steep edge of the mountain as they travelled along the side.

"You know," Starpaw mused as they stepped over fallen branches and stones, "Our clan really needs some sorting out."

"Tell me about it," Sootpaw agreed. "Stoneclaw was a bad choice for Decider, and I'm not even sure our ancestors called it that."

"It's supposed to be 'leader', not Decider." Riverpaw looked up from her pawful of catmint leaves she'd discovered under a tree.

Starpaw looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Riverpaw frowned. "A cat told me in a dream." She replied, picking more catmint from the patch. Sootpaw looked at the herbs in surprise. Riverpaw glanced down in embarrassment. "And uh, the cat told me to get lots of catmint and store it in the camp, too."

Starpaw sat down beside her.

"Who was this cat?" he questioned, tucking his white paws underneath his chest.

"He was a grey tabby, quite old." Riverpaw thought aloud.

"Did he mention his name?" Starpaw asked.

Sootpaw sighed and padded away, seeing a couple of sparrows nearby, to crouch behind some bushes.

"Nope, not really…" Riverpaw meowed. "He seemed to know about our clan though, and our mountain we live on."

Sootpaw pounced on the birds, and managed to get one of them in his teeth. The second one flapped its wings wildly and crashed into Starpaw just as he was about to reply to Riverpaw.

Scrambling to his paws, Starpaw hissed.

"Mousedung! I nearly got the both of them." Sootpaw muttered through the feathery body in his jaws. The sparrow screeched, still alive.

"Mousebrain! It's not even dead!" Riverpaw sighed. "Give it here."

Sootpaw dropped the injured bird on the mossy ground and Riverpaw examined it.

"Don't tell me you're gonna try and heal it," Sootpaw snickered. "I doubt that dream cat taught you any other skills than stupid medicine remedies." Riverpaw stopped reaching for a plant, and stared at him.

"Um, he's not a dream cat, he's from what he called 'Starclan'." She explained.

"What in the world is that?" Sootpaw and Starpaw demanded at the same time.

"Starclan isn't in our world," Riverpaw meowed. "It's up there." She gestured with a silky paw up to the sky, which was only just starting to darken. A milky band of stars stretched across the darkness as the night took over.

"That," she purred, "Is Silverpelt."


End file.
